


An Innocent Cheater

by blossomwritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angstfluff, Conflict, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, HusbandandWife, Implied Sexual Content, Key, Kim Kibum - Freeform, Kim Kibum | Key - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Marriedlife, Not Cheating, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, SHINee World, SHINee key being married au, SHINee's Key, Sexual, Sexual Tension, angsty, being married to key, conflictedlove, i'm married to SHINee's key, key from SHINee being married, marriage smut with SHINee key, marriage with Kim KiBum, marriage with key, marriageau, married life with Kim KiBum, married life with key, married to a SHINee member, sexualthemes, shineeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Hyunae was accused of being a cheater, and her husband, Kim Kibum, was accused of being an asshole.When the vine of distrust grows in the young couple's relationship, they'll need to realize that both of them are at fault; because both were accusing the other with absurd thinkings.





	An Innocent Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> * ~ Reminder: ~ * 
> 
> ♥ PG-13 : This fanfic has mild thematic  
> elements and also some mild sexual innuendos/scenes  
> between a married couple. If you are not   
> comfortable with reading such things,  
> please; stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! ~ ♥ 

* * *

I was sitting on my living room's couch, downing a bag of potato chips while watching some tv at 6:00 P.m on a Friday night. I suddenly heard the familiar sound of keys being pushed into my front door, and a moment later my husband, Kim KiBum, walked through my apartment's entry. 

"Where have you been? It's almost seven." I asked, not bothering to turn away from the tv screen. 

"Why didn't you tell me, Hyunae?" My husband growled. And I could see out of my peripheral vision that he was currently standing to the side of the couch, his hands shoved inside his pant's pockets. Kibum rarely got mad, but when he did, his anger would grow really fast. He was a saint with me; always patient and willing to bend-over-backward for me. Though I'd say both of us could be headstrong when it came to certain topics. 

I knew something was bothering him this time, so I decided to act calm when proceeding to ask what was wrong. 

"Tell you what? Babe, you just got home, the least you could do was say 'hello.'" I grumbled, a playfulness laced through my tone. I was now peering up at my husband's dark brown eyes, that were currently staring me down something fierce. 

Yup, he was definitely angry about something. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you've been hanging out with Minho lately?!" Kibum now shouted, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. 

"What are you even talking about?" I shouted back. If he was going to be tough with me, I could be too. I placed my bag of chips by my side, giving my husband my full attention now. 

"Taemin told me, he told me how the two of you have been going out with each other when I'm not around. What have you been doing together?" Key exclaimed, tightening his fists as his rage began to build. 

"Oh, you mean that!" I laughed, "we're just working out together. Since Minho is a professional runner and all, I decided to start training with him. And besides, you usually get home pretty late anyway, so I didn't really think anything of it." I explained carefully. If my husband was blinded by his anger by this point, it would be hard t get my point across to him calmly. 

"Have you been cheating on me, with Minho?" Kibum asked sternly, clenching his jaw. His voice lowered as the words slipped from his lips. 

I fell silent. 

My husband worked in a small group of four other men; Taemin, Jinki, Minho, and Jonghyun. They had all been childhood friends and decided to work together in the same corporate company. I would never in a million years cheat on my husband, but I knew that when Kibum got an idea into his head, it was hard for time to let the thought go. 

I stood up from the couch, now standing right in front of my husband, with my hands resting on my hips in disbelief. 

"Why would you even think that? I would never do anything like that to you, Kibum." I spoke, my voice getting softer by the minute. I then began to place a hand on my husband's shoulder, but Kibum shrugged my embrace off, almost as if it was uncomfortable for him to be in that kind of position. 

"I'm going to bed." He said blankly, running a frustrated hand through his hair. I guessed this would all blow over by tomorrow, so I let him sleep alone in our bedroom that night, using the guest bedroom as my own territory. 

_~*~ (2 Weeks later) ~*~_

It had been two weeks since my husband questioned my faithfulness to him. Kibum was just leaving to go to work early in the morning when I stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around but just stared straight ahead, keeping his gaze tailored to the front door. 

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, my voice full of concern. Ever since my husband had brought up the subject of me cheating on him the two of us hadn't talked much since then. He would say something in passing when he came to and from work but never once brought up the subject. And his affection towards myself had stopped that night he got mad at me. He had refrained from giving me any type of physical touch. 

"It's about me cheating on you with Minho, isn't it?" I sighed, "I've never once thought of the idea, babe. And why would I cheat on you, when I know Minho has a girlfriend of his own?" I questioned, "If you don't believe me, then . . . That's your fault." I said sadly, a tear rolling down my cheek. I used the back of my hand to wipe my stupid tears away before Kibum could see them. 

"You're lying to my face. That's what I hate." My husband clenched his jaw. 

"I just told you, I'm not lying! Can't you believe your own wife?!" I shouted, now ripping my hand off of his shoulder. He didn't deserve my affection at that moment. 

"I don't want to talk about this right now, I have to go to work." He shook his head, his tone blunt as he reached for the door nob. 

"Well, when do you want to talk about it?! We've barely even held a conversation since that night!" I screeched, making my husband clench his fists in anger. 

"I said I'm not talking about this right now!" Kibum shouted back, just as loudly as I had a moment before. 

"I'm going away on a business trip, it's a week long. I won't be back until next Friday." My husband explained, while quickly unlocking the door. 

"Great. Bye!" I scoffed, as he slammed the door behind him. 

Kim Kibum could be a real asshole at times, but the stupid words that he had said eariler about me cheating on him (and to my _face_ , might I add), only proved the fact that his accusations against me this time had taken the cake. 

_~*~ (1 Week later) ~*~_

It was the day my husband was supposed to come home, and I had just finished shopping at the mall with some of my friends. I hopped onto a train and took the 20-minute ride home, back to my apartment, where Kibum would most-likely be waiting for you, fury and all. 

I situated myself in one of the seats next to the train's door. An older woman sat across from me, and a middle-aged man sat ahead of me, reading a newspaper silently. The train was crowded with people, most of which were yelling for other people to move, so they could sit down. I took out my phone from my purse and began studying it for a few minutes, scrolling through my social media. 

A few moments later, I felt someone forcefully place their hand under my chin and raise me up, before they pressed their own lips against mine. I was in such shock from what had just happened that my whole body froze. I began to slowly back away from the person as I finally mustered up the strength to look the person in the eyes; and when I did, I saw that it was a man wearing a dark hoodie that covered his face. 

I was about to protest when the man spoke up.

"I've missed you." He said, in a familiar voice; it was my husband, Kibum. I was still in confusion from what had just happened that I didn't notice Kibum guiding me to the back of the train, in a quiet secluded area. 

"Babe! I thought you would be mad at me." I eventually said, peering up and into my husband's dark eyes. He placed a finger on my lips.

"Ssh, I figured out that the guys were just playing a stupid joke on me. I always knew that you would never cheat on me." Kibum smiled while kissing my lips softly. 

"I missed you cuddling me," I whispered quietly, nuzzling my head into my husband's neck. 

"And I missed your warm body next to mine at nighttime." He replied, humming softly. I wrapped my legs around Kibum's waist as he dipped me down onto the bench in the train, passionately kissing me. 

"I thought you would for sure be mad at me when you got back." I started after Key had pulled away from our prolonged kiss. The loudspeaker turned on, shouting that the train had just arrived at our destination. My husband quickly grabbed his luggage and my work bag with one hand and took mine with the other, he pulled me all throughout the train station. After almost fifteen minutes of walking, our apartment came into sight. 

There was a sense of urgency to everything he did that day. He was excited about something I didn't quite know yet.

"Come on, how could I be mad at you?" My husband's playful smile grew as he stopped in front of our apartment door, unlocking it, and letting me go in first. 

"I'll help you unpack," I began, but Kibum had other plans as he grabbed my hand and led me to our master bedroom. 

"Sure thing, right after I'm finished with you." He spoke sternly, smirking as he locked the bedroom's door behind him and pushed me onto our bed. 

_~*~ (4 Days later) ~*~_

It had been four days since Kibum had arrived back home, and I was currently working out with Minho at my local gym. 

"I'm so sorry about the confusion," Minho had said apologetically, hanging his head in utter embarrassment. 

"Don't worry about it, Minho! Kibum and I worked it out. I knew you guys were probably just playing a joke on us, but obviously, my husband didn't think so." I laughed sarcastically. I had somewhat told Minho about our arguments that had taken place a few weeks before. I took a sip of my water, as I continued to stretch out after my hard run with Minho. 

"Still, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. Taemin told me to tell you that he's was really sorry, he really didn't think it would go this far. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He sighed, grabbing his jacket from a nearby bench. 

"It's all over now, let's just forget about it and move on, okay?" I asked, with a big smile now plastered on my face. 

"Sure thing!" Minho grinned, playfully winking at me. 

I walked out of the gym with Minho by my side, telling him all about Kibum's business trip to Busan. I noticed my husband's car parked in the parking lot, Kibum was inside waiting for me. 

"I'd better go. Bye Minho, thanks again! I'll see you on Monday!" I shouted while running towards my husband's car. 

"Bye!" Minho yelled back, slipping into his own car. 

I shut my door just as I had slid into the passengers' seat, buckling my seat belt and placing my workout bag on the car's floor. 

"Hi babe, how was work?" I stated, turning around to see my husband staring straight into my eyes. 

"Good, good- . . ." He trailed off, looking in the rearview mirror to see where he was backing out of. The drive home was quiet, and I could tell something was on Kibum's mind. I had been his wife long enough to know when something was under his skin. 

My husband parked the car in our apartment's parking lot and got out, opening the door for myself. Kibum grabbed my hand and shut the door, quickly locking his car and guiding me towards our apartment, on the fourth floor. 

"Is everything okay, babe?" I questioned, looking into my husband's eyes as the elevator slowly inched to our floor. Kibum didn't respond but just made a quick movement to where I was standing. He kissed my collar bone and caressed his hand down my leg, grabbing my bum playfully. The gestures were so quick I barely had time to register what had just happened. 

"Hun, what are you doing?" I stared back at my husband in shock, trying to pry him off of my body. 

"Mhm, I missed you," Key whispered, licking his lips as he kissed me passionately. 

"I missed you too, but why are you doing this in the elevator? Don't you want to wait until we get into our own house?" My eyes widened at the thought of someone stepping into the elevator that exact moment. I started to try (and failed) to break his grasp on me. 

"I've been waiting all day to feel your skin against mine, and I can't wait any longer. Let's have fun tonight." My husband smirked seductively just as the elevator reached our floor. After the two of us were, Kibum immediately locked the front door. He closed all the window shades, since the sun was already starting to set, and smirked back towards me. 

"Get undressed, we're taking a shower." He ordered while locking our bedroom door. 

"But I don't really need to take a shower," I complained, eyeing my husband's body as he took off his shirt. I did have to admit though, that his figure was really, really hot. 

"Really? You just worked out, and I worked hard today," Key grumbled, his tone beginning to become sassy. He then walked up behind me, as I was then in the closet starting to get undressed (as he had told me to do). 

"Here, let me help you with that," He breathed into my ear before bitting the side of my earlobe, sending a chill down my spine. My husband wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted up my shirt easily. He placed his hands on the back of my bra and unclasped it, letting it fall to the ground. He then ran his hands over my chest, leading me to moan quietly. 

After the two of us had gotten undressed, Kibum led me into the shower, turning the water to extra-hot. He wrapped his arms around my bare body to keep me from getting cold as the two of us waited for the water to warm up. After the two of us finished our shower, my husband told me to put on my pajamas and get comfy. As we both climbed into bed, I was instantly embraced by Kibum's arms, pulling me towards him. His body was warm against mine as he rubbed my back lovingly. My husband turned me over onto my back and towered over me, as he dipped his body down towards my own and kissed my lips, our two tongues dancing together joyfully. 

"Isn't this nice?" Kibum asked in a deep voice, his hand caressing my cheek. 

'Yeah, but babe, I'm kinda hungry." I confessed, placing my hand on top of my husbands own. He sighed and sat up quickly. 

"I have to go back to the office to pick up some documents that I have to work on over the course of the weekend, how about we stop by McDonald's on the way home and you can get something to eat there." He proposed, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of bed behind him. 

"Sounds good, but you're not going to eat? Aren't you hungry?" My tone was full of worry because I knew how extreme Kibum could get with his dieting. I sighed while shaking my head before walking towards my walk-in closet, opening my dresser drawer and picking out a light pink cotton shirt and some dark-washed jeans. 

"I'm not that hungry, plus I'm trying to eat healthier. Besides, my hunger was already fulfilled." Kibum hummed, coming up behind me and rubbing my back, kissing my shoulder sweetly. He was referencing to what had transpired when the two of us took a shower together earlier. 

"You? On a diet? You're the skinniest person I've ever seen!" I laughed, hitting his chest playfully. 

"Not as skinny as Taemin is though, that's for sure." He replied, chuckling at my sarcasm. 

"Well yeah, with the exception of Taemin." I giggled, kissing the side of my husband's cheek sweetly. 

_~*~ (Sometime later) ~*~_

After I had gotten some decent clothes on, I hopped into Kibum's car and drove 20 minutes to his work, after that I found myself waiting outside his 15-story office building, sitting peacefully in the car. There was a weird-looking man that stepped out of nowhere and was doing something in the back lot of the office building's alleyway. I kept an eye on the man for a little bit, because it almost looked like he was drunk. After a while of watching the weird man, I decided to call Kibum. 

"Hey babe, are you almost done? What are you doing?" I asked, a slight quiver in my voice. I noticed how the man was slowly inching closer to the car.

"Hyunae? Is everything okay? I'm taking the elevator now, I won't be more than five minutes." He answered a slight panic arising in his voice after hearing mine.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then." I tried to think positive thoughts about the whole situation while I waited for my husband to finish whatever he had to do at his office. 

I kept my gaze on the mysterious man for a little while longer until I saw some motion come from the buildings' front door;   
I saw my fashionable husband step out confidently, dressed in a pair of light-washed ripped jeans, a striped red and white oversized sweater, and some black and white Converses. 

Kibum met my eyes and smirked, remembering that he had brought me with him. He entered the car and I began to protest about him taking too long, but he pulled me into a passionate kiss, leaving me breathless to the touch. I tensed up only for a moment, before sinking down into my seat and embracing the moment. After my husband had pulled away from the kiss, he looked into my eyes lovingly.

"Still hungry?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I know he hated seeing me eating greasy and unhealthy food when he was always on diets. He would sometimes tell me to stop eating such fattening foods because he wanted me to keep a healthy body, but I always ignored him because I knew he was kidding (and possibly because I knew deep down, he was the one who wanted to eat those unhealthy foods, but couldn't). 

"Of course!" I exclaimed, making him chuckle quietly. 

"We'll go there right now," Kibum replied, leading me to smile widely at the thought of eating some good, unhealthy food. 

It was a little while later, and the two of us were just getting out of Kibum's car.

"Are you still not hungry?" I whispered while wiggling my eyebrows at my husband as the two of us walked towards McDonald's. 

"No, and besides, even if I did get hungry; I could just have more of you," Kibum whispered into my ear, playfully biting my arm acting like I was an option for food. I blushed at his dirty joke and shoved him away as he opened the door for me like a gentleman ought to do for his amazing wife. 

After I had ordered my food, with Kibum standing silently by my side, the two of us sat down at a booth in the back of the restaurant. I turned to my husband a smile now spreading across my lips as I thought about the food that was going to be all for me in just a moment. 

"We ordered it 'to go,' right?" I asked looking into his loving brown eyes. 

"Right, my love," Kibum replied tenderly, sending butterflies through my stomach as every word escaped his pink lips. 

"How did you ever get through two years of dating me without wanting to 'make love' to me?" I cracked a smile, noticing how my husband was currently staring at me; he was notorious for his 'sexy gazes.' 

When I first met Kibum, I made it very clear that I wanted to be pure until we were married. That meant doing nothing that was related to sexual activities. He graciously respected my request, and the two of us started dating. It was a whole two years before he even got into the same bed with me, let alone touch anything other than my hands or face.  
  
I remember how excited Key was when the two of us announced that we were getting married. Kibum himself had done a few things with other girls before me, and I was perfectly okay with that (since the more experience he had on the subject, the better the wedding-night would be for the both of us). I remember my wedding night like it was yesterday, it was hard to believe that it was over three years ago. My husband was so excited to get me into the hotel room, he practically dragged me to the hotel, and I gladly followed. 

"I don't know how I managed, but I knew that that was your wish from the start, and I wanted to respect you and your body. Besides, I guessed that you would be amazing on the 'wedding night' anyways; and my predictions turned out right." Kibum smirked, leaning over the table and giving me a sweet peck on the lips. 

My food soon arrived, and a few moments later Kibum and I were walking outside, back to our car. I wanted to dig into the food right then and there, but my husband stopped me, saying: 'You should wait until we get home, that way you can sit at a table, and not get my car all dirty.' I had grumbled and managed to put the food away, back in its bag. 

I was now sitting at the kitchen table in my apartment, eating my McDonalds fries. My husband was sitting in front of me, staring at my figure the entire time I ate my food. I continuously asked him if he wanted some, but he kept denying, saying that it 'wasn't good for his health.'

A little while later Kibum and I were all ready for bed, all snug in our pajamas. I had just finished putting my dishes in the sink when I felt a warm hand wrap around my own, before Kibum swiftly pulled me into our bedroom, and locked the doors. He pushed me under the covers before he slipped in himself, turning off his nightstand light and pulling the covers up. He pulled me in, towards his warm body. I looked at my nightstand alarm clock and saw that it was just past 3 A.m. Thankfully, the following day was Saturday. Kibum began to massage my back, moving his hands in circular motions. I closed my eyes and slowly embraced his body, which made my whole body light up in millions of passionate flames. 

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" I wondered aloud, "you shouldn't be up this late!" I pretened to scold my husband, turning my head towards his direction.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just have to work a little later in the night, that's all. Plus, I needed this time with you. You're my wife; I should be able to get some time to do things with you too." He said calmly, sweetly kissing my nose and lips in between his words. I turned my head back to my pillow, a smile now adoring my features. 

"Goodnight, Kibum. See you in the morning." I said, feeling contentment spread throughout my entire body. 

"Goodnight, my love. I enjoyed seeing your beautiful body today, it was absolutely amazing." My husband hummed, kissing my ear as I blushed quietly. 

I then began to drift off to sleep, the days excitement's now coming to a final end. It would be a new day tommorw; but I could guarantee that I'd be even better than the day before because I had my dear husband, Kibum, by my side.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ The End ~


End file.
